Quiet April Fool's Days
by fat-coffee-mugs
Summary: Lisanna checked the cafe wall clock. 8:37 . She snuggled into her boyfriends curled up posture before preparing to spend the rest of the morning quietly finishing her biology paper. She must've been a fool to assume any day could go by quietly at FTU, though, especially on April Fool's Day. Modern AU. Oneshot. Fluff.


**this is kinda random, but someone requested a bixanna (modern) april fool's day oneshot on tumblr. i dont actually ship these two, but for my followers who do, here you go!**

* * *

><p>Setting down her cup of caramel macchiato, Lisanna smiled to herself as her boyfriend slipped into the booth next to her in the campus cafe. Bickslow draped an arm over her shoulders and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Morning babe."<p>

"Hey Bickslow. Up so early?" she asked, tilting her head and resting her pen on the spread of papers in front of her. She knew he had a huge history final coming up this Friday, and had complained to her about having to stay up to 3 everyday if he actually wanted to get a decent score. It was the first time she had seen him before noon in over a week.

He grumbled, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. "I had to. You know what today is, right?"

Lisanna sighed. "You mean April Fool's Day?"

"Bingo. Anyway, I had to come over and see if anything interesting was happening. It's my duty as campus prankster, ya know?"

Lisanna rolled her eyes. She had never really got the point of April Fool's Day with her boyfriend. He certainly treated every day like a day for pranking, but he seemed to feel the urge to go all out every year on April 1st. Last year, he had let two different colored goats into campus with the labels "1" and "3" hanging around their neck, leading to the faculty taking almost the entire day trying to find a nonexistent goat #2

Not to mention, freshman year, when he had first earned his reputation as prankster by slipping laxatives into the instant coffee brews in the teachers lounge. That had been a really, _really _long day for everyone.

"So?" she said, bending to come face to face to his head where it was perched on her shoulder. "What're you planning today? Butter on the toilets again?"

He gave an offended gasp, putting a gloved hand to his chest. "_Lis_. A true prankster never repeats a prank! It's just tacky." He managed a tired smirk when his girlfriend giggled. "Nah, I'm just sitting and watching today. I have a feeling Dean Mackorav's gonna be watching me all day, anyway." He was probably right.

Lisanna was totally free that morning, seeing as how she had carefully made sure that year that she had no classes before 12pm in order to cram in last minute homework. She checked the cafe wall clock. _8:37_ . She snuggled into her boyfriends curled up posture before preparing to spend the rest of the morning finishing her biology paper.

* * *

><p>She wished she could say the morning passed by quickly and pleasantly, but of course she must've been a fool to believe anything like that could ever happen in a place like FT University.<p>

It had begun when a friend of Lisanna's, Natsu, came in, and immediately sprayed a bottle of hot sauce into his girlfriend's mouth the moment she opened her mouth to greet him. The blonde had screamed, clawing at her mouth while chasing Natsu out the bar and down the road. Then Freed and Levy had entered on their way to the library, only for Levy to yelp and spill her fake-spider-filled tea onto Freed's Shakespearean costume, which resulted in a lot of yelling and exchanging of dry cleaner's numbers.

The entire time their friends walked in and out of the cafe, Bickslow only chuckled at the various antics and laughed even harder when his girlfriend ordered more coffee and scolded him, several times.

Finally, once the cafe was almost empty from people leaving to attend their afternoon classes, he told Lisanna that he would miss this kind of stuff when he graduated here. At this, Lisanna had frowned. This was his last year here, even though Lisanna was still a junior. She wondered if he was really going to blow off his last April Fool's Day or if he had something bigger planned.

It was at a quarter till noon when the cafe was finally devoid of any students and Lisanna had to nudge Bickslow off her shoulder to let her pack up her bag. He slid out of the booth, offering his hand as she scooted out with her bag strapped over her shoulder. She smiled, taking his hand and letting him wrap his fingers around hers as they strolled out the cafe and down the street.

He yawned, shaking his head to keep awake. The street was empty, since most college kids didn't come here during the day. It was that awkward, beginning state of spring where it hadn't quite rained yet but the air was still humid and stuffy. Bickslow found comfort in his girlfriend's cold, small hands intertwined with his, and their bumping shoulders and the way she would rest her head against his arm every once and a while.

He suddenly sneezed, stopping both Lisanna and himself in their path to class. She tutted, handing him a tissue from her bag. "Bickslow, you know it's allergy season. You should be wearing your mask thingy."

"Tch, that thing makes me look like a nerd. Evergreen is _never_ forcing me to wear it again." He blew his nose, stuffing the used tissue into his pocket. After seeing her concerned expression, he rolled his eyes. "Oh don't always be so worried about me."

Lisanna hesitated, then stood on her toes to give him a chaste kiss. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and elongate the kiss, taking her lips fiercely against his. She made a small surprised sound, but soon melted into his embrace with her fingers scrunched up against his chest.

He pulled away after a while, his breath ragged against hers. "Hey," he whispered. "Marry me."

Her eyes widened at his proposal. "W-What?"

"Will you marry me?" he said slowly, punctuating each word with a light kiss on her pink lips.

She squinted at him, tilting her head, before realising he wasn't joking. A smile slowly stretched across her face, till she was grinning up at him, her full of emotion. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, of course, I'll marry you!" she said loudly, laughing at herself. He grinned, swooping in to capture her lips once more, swinging her petite body off the ground, her laughs and tiny yelps filling the foggy street as she gripped onto his shoulder to keep balance.

They shared another short kiss, before wrapping their arms around each other's waists and continuing their walk to class.

"Hey, this wasn't some kind of April Fool's Prank, right?"

"Lis, that's just demeaning."

* * *

><p><strong>please read and review! im not sure how this ended in them getting engaged but. oh well. btw i borrowed the goat thing from tumblr. im taking oneshot requests for my ships. if ive never mentioned the ship that you want, just ask me and ill tell you whether or not i can write it :)<strong>


End file.
